


Discipline

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Save The Date (Visual Novel)
Genre: Discipline, F/M, Oral Sex, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21555205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Setting: MC and Justin are working late when they get into a fight. Not really sure when this would take place, sometime in the future or in an AU?Possible triggers: slight choking, spanking
Relationships: Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Main Character (Save The Date), Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Original Character(s), Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Original Female Character(s), Justin Mercado/MC, Justin Mercado/Main Character, Justin Mercado/Mari Bishop, Justin Mercado/original character
Kudos: 4





	Discipline

“Go home,” Justin suggested in disgust. “Clearly, we’re not getting anything done tonight with how you’re acting.”

“Not a chance,” Mari folded her hands across her chest. Her feet were planted and she wasn’t planning on moving them. 

“Why must you always be so stubborn?” Justin ran his hand through his hair, trying to maintain his composure. 

“You know why,” Mari smirked through her steady stare. 

Justin lashed out wrapping his hands around her neck. His thumb caressed the tender flesh above her throat. “Is this what you wanted?” He tightened his grip slightly.

“No, but it’s what you wanted,” Mari sneered.

“You will respect me,” Justin demanded. 

“What are you going to do about it if I don’t?” Her breathing shallow beneath his grasp. 

Justin released her from his grasp, pushing her into the table behind her. “Turn around.”

“Make me,” Mari challenged him with a simpering smile. She enjoyed watching the uptight, always professional, Justin unravel at her words. She realized that one day she might regret pushing him, but today was not that day. She wanted and deserved everything that he would do to her. 

Justin breathed deeply, closing his eyes, trying to find his calm center, even though he knew such a place did not exist when Mari was around. He slowly inched his way toward her, his eyes burning through her challenging grin. As he reached her, his hands gently glided over her body, settling on the waistband of her pants. 

“I would have thought you’d learn your lesson by now,” Justin offered. “You know what comes next.”

The fire in his eyes was growing. He just needed another little push to stoke the flame. “You think you’re this great man of action, but really you’re just talk, talk, talk… it’s so tediou–” 

Before she could finish, Justin spun her around and held her tightly against his chest with one arm. His other hand unbuttoned her pants. “You will listen, Mari.” His breath on her neck was a welcomed warmth. 

He pulled down her pants revealing her bare skin. He didn’t bother asking her to bend over. Clearly, she wasn’t in a listening mood. That was okay though. He had enough practice with her to know what to do. He removed his belt, then pulled her arms behind her, wrapping his belt securely around her wrists. He pushed her shoulders down and rested his hand on the center of her back until she was appropriately bent over the table. 

“Now that wasn’t so difficult, was it,” Justin growled. 

She pushed against his weight trying to get up, but it was no use. He outpowered her. 

Justin brought his free hand back, before bringing it forcefully down on her ass. He repeated this several times, pausing for a varied amount of seconds between each hit so as not to keep a steady, predictable rhythm. 

“Are you ready to listen yet?” Justin questioned.

“No,” Mari replied sternly, through gritted teeth.

Justin pulled at his belt to pull her up before pushing her forcefully back down on the table. His hand rained down on her in rapid succession. His muscles flexing more with each smack. She drove him crazy, even now, he knew she was in control and it was infuriating. As his anger built, each hit became harder and harder. Her ass was beaming red when he finally stopped. 

“Are you finished,” Mari quipped. Despite her tear-stained face, she was determined not to give him any satisfaction. It’s how she maintained her control over him, even know. 

“God, Mari, must you always be so insolent?” Justin fumed. He loved her defiance, but just once, he wanted to feel he had the upper hand.

“Well, then, finish this,” Mari nodded, as she rubbed her glowing ass against his crotch. 

“No! Not this time!” Justin pushed her away. He spun her back around to face her. “On your knees.” He pushed her down to the ground, relishing the look of surprise on her face. “The only way I can be sure that you listen is if you can’t talk.” 

Justin pulled down his pants, exposing his fully hardened member. He ran his finger over her lips before pushing his finger into her mouth opening it wide. “Good girl. Don’t fight it.” He guided his cock into her warm opening. 

Mari wasted no time taking him into her mouth. Even without the use of her hands, she knew how to make him weak. 

This turn of events had not been what she expected, but every now and then, Justin found a way to take back control. This round was his, but the next… who knows? 


End file.
